A New Lease On Life
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: An episode tag to 4x15 - The Jumping Off Point. After a change is made to Andy's sleeping arrangement at the condo, Rusty contemplates his outlook on life and finds answers in an unlikely friend.


**A/N :** I'd like to thank Kadi219 for beta'ing this story.

* * *

As soon as the Sharon unlocked and pushed open the condo door, Rusty made a beeline to his room, or Andy's room, actually, as he was still staying with them. He dragged Andy's luggage down the hall with him as he went.

"Rusty," he heard Sharon's voice. "Please put Andy's luggage in my room. You've spent enough time on the couch." For a moment, Rusty was happy. He really wanted his bed back, even though he slept in it while Andy was at the hospital. But then the realization struck him that Sharon probably didn't intend to sleep on the couch. What the hell?

"It's okay. I don't mind sleeping on the couch," he replied.

"Andy's recovery is going to take a while, Rusty," Sharon said and her fingers found Andy's and wrapped around them. "I don't want you to sleep on the couch, especially since you have an exam this week. You need to sleep well," she gave him this look that told him that he should not argue any further, even though it was much softer than her usual commanding glares.

"Fine," Rusty gave in and crossed the hall from his bedroom into Sharon's room and placed it there. _Great_ , he thought. _First they talk about marriage, then they sleep in the same room_. He hated that thought, he really did. He loved Sharon more than words could ever describe and he wanted her to be happy. He also really liked Andy and he even warmed up to the idea of the two of them dating. Andy's current living arrangement wasn't even as bad as he thought it would be. What he didn't like was the thought of them spending time together at the condo, unsupervised while he was at home. That was something his other mother did often before she and her boyfriend abandoned him. He wasn't looking forward to experiencing it again with Sharon, no matter how different she was from his other mother. "I think I'm gonna go to the library," he said. "So unless you need anything, I'll get going."

"No, sweetheart. We're fine here, " Sharon replied, her voice soft.

"Oh, and I might stay out late tonight, so don't worry or anything," Rusty added.

"Sure, as long as you keep your phone open." Sharon has been insisting on that ever since Stroh escaped.

"Have a great afternoon," Rusty said before he grabbed his backpack and left the condo.

He didn't go to the library, though. He went to the beach. It was too cold to get in the water, so he simply sat on the sand and watched the waves. There was something about the sea that reminded him of his life: just as one wave curled into itself and died down, another one emerged. It was very much the same way for him his entire life. Just when things got normal for him again, Sharon started dating Andy. And he had struggled with it, not because he didn't like Andy, but because he didn't like the idea of another boyfriend hanging around. He was just starting to get used to Andy's presence, and then the accident happened and he moved in with them to recuperate. And if that was not enough, as he was about to leave and go back to his own place, the doctor found the clot in his neck. And then he collapsed in the bathroom, and now he was back at the condo again – in Sharon's room! Did it ever stop? He wondered.

But what if that was what life was like for everyone, he suddenly realized. It probably seemed the same from Sharon's point of view. 4 years of worrying about him, preceded by 3 decades of worrying about her kids and Jack, and now having to deal with Andy's health issues. It didn't seem to him like Sharon ever caught a break either. And Andy probably hasn't either. In fact, Rusty tried to think of everyone he knew, and each of the people in his life always seemed to have something going on.

"Oh my God, life totally sucks," he said to himself as the realization struck him.

"You're damn right," he heard a familiar voice behind him and turned around. "Mind if I joined you?" The man behind him smiled and took a sit next to him despite not getting an answer.

"Are you following me or something?" Rusty had a feeling that shortly after Stroh's escape someone was following. He figured it might have been the police, but wasn't sure.

"No, I just came to watch the sunset," the man replied. "So, what's bothering you, Jumpstreet?"

"Nothing, I'm just spoiled, I guess," Rusty replied.

"I was waiting for the time you would realize that," Lieutenant Cooper grinned. "How's Lieutenant Flynn? I heard he moved in with you and the Captain."

"He's fine. They just needed some time alone, I think," Rusty replied. Despite his rough start with the lieutenant, he actually trusted the guy.

"Too much love in the air?" The lieutenant chuckled.

"You could say that," Rusty shrugged.

"Well, one day, Rusty, you'll be in that position, and then you'll understand them," the lieutenant said. "Life doesn't always have to suck. It can be pretty incredible too."

"I guess you're right, Lieutenant," Rusty smiled.

"You can call me Chuck, Jumpstreet," the lieutenant said and Rusty nodded. Yes, Chuck was right. There were some really incredible things happening in his life. He just needed to learn how to become more open minded to them. Yes, it wasn't that hard when he thought of Sharon's wide smile, of Andy's improving health, of his transfer to UCLA, of watching the sunset with a friend. He smiled to himself as he took in the warm glow of the setting sun on the water. Life never stopped for anyone, and so he shouldn't let life stop him.

 _When there's a smile in your heart_  
 _There's no better time to start_  
 _Think of all the joy you'll find_  
 _When you leave the world behind_  
 _And bid your cares good-bye_  
 _You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!_

THE END

* * *

 **As always, I'll be happy to know what you thought about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
